


Chivalrous

by JazzRaft



Series: Dark at Night [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: It had been all about the Prince all week. Never about Noct.So, when Nyx opened the door to his little apartment, smiled at him in that lazy, lop-sided way, and said, “Hey, little king,” Noctis could have burst into tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://jazzraft.tumblr.com/post/157762561367/your-noctyx-stories-are-sooo-awesome-love-them) for an anonymous request.

“You ever have those Mondays where you wake up, just feeling like total shit, and you don’t stop feeling like total shit until the next Monday rolls around?”

Noctis looked up at Nyx, silently entreating for some kind of acknowledgement that would agree with him, and not prove that he was, in fact, just “being a little bitch” as Gladio so aptly put it.

He had great friends. No, he _really_ did. They looked out for him, they always had his back, they knew how to make him laugh, he adored all three of them, and he didn’t know where he’d be without them… But, some _times_.

It was the week before a really big political event he was supposed to attend – he didn’t know what the hell it was for – so, Ignis had been drilling him hard in preparation. Names tied to titles tied to this family with that family with this ambassador to that dignitary and this veteran with that general… It was all what fork goes in which hand for which dish, what steps for whatever dance for any kind of partner, how to smile, how to laugh, how to feign ignorance, how to feign intelligence.

“Ignis, all business” stopped being appealing once he really _was_ all business. He tried to catch a smile out of his friend more than once that week with a little joke here and there, only to earn a scowl and an admonishment for it. Schooling him for the inevitable scorn he’d get for that kind of behavior at this event. Noctis couldn’t blame him for it. Ignis was just as stressed as he was. He didn’t want to disappoint him… but, he couldn’t help feeling a little stung by the barrier Ignis put up between prince and advisor all week.

Then, there was Gladio, who’s shit-talking Noctis could usually throw right back, ten-fold, but he was distracted by everything Ignis had wanted him to remember. He took hits during sparring that he shouldn’t have, and it annoyed the both of them. Their sessions had been ending with biting remarks rather than pats on the back. Noctis walked away with more bruises than Gladio could see with the naked eye because of it.

And then Prompto was just _gone_. Noctis knew that he would be. He told him he was giving himself a little vacation. A “treat yourself” kind of thing, as he’d put it. Nevertheless, Noctis didn’t realize that wherever he was going apparently didn’t have cell reception, because he got no responses to his texted inquiries to how his trip was going. He was having a hard time not thinking that this trip might have been an excuse to get away from _him_. Between Ignis’s reprimands and Gladio’s grunts, it was getting hard to not think that _everything_ was his fault this week.

When he’d finally, _finally_ been allowed a day to just be by himself before this stupid thing started, he’d almost been _afraid_ to knock on Nyx’s door. If his best friends felt like they were against him this week, he didn’t know how the hell he’d handle it if Nyx was the same. His own _father_ hadn’t had the time for him when he just wanted an hour to talk. Just to vent. Just to maybe get an inkling that he wasn’t alone in feeling overwhelmed by royal obligation. But, he couldn’t even get that much. He wasn’t sure why he expected he would.

It had been all about the Prince all week. Never about Noct.

So, when Nyx opened the door to his little apartment, smiled at him in that lazy, lop-sided way, and said, “Hey, little king,” Noctis could have burst into tears. It was the first time he’d felt human in days. He’d crashed down onto his couch, curled into the tightest, tiniest ball he could pull himself into, grabbed a throw pillow, and screamed into it. Nyx had settled down next to him and Noctis must have vented for _hours_.

“Good thing it’s almost Monday then, huh?” Nyx said when he’d finished and looked to him for salvation.

Noctis snorted in a weak laugh, pancaking the pillow to his chest. Nyx hooked a finger through one of the belt-loops of Noctis’s jeans and tugged him a little closer. Still wound up in his protective, self-made ball, Noctis tilted into his chest.

“I really missed you this week,” he whispered, huddling into Nyx’s warmth and breathing out once his arms folded around him.

“Missed you, too.”

“Shouldn’t have. Don’t think I would have been very great to have around.”

“Come on, don’t do that.”

Nyx kissed through his hair because he was a cheater. He knew doing that could distract Noctis from anything. Even hating himself. And Noctis was far too desperate for even the smallest bit of affection to fight it, fusing to Nyx’s side and sighing. A small whimper chased the breath, and Nyx immediately pulled him in closer, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear and nursing tender touches up and down his back. Noctis reached around the pillow and his own knees to curl his fingers into his shirt.

Nyx’s arms were to him what the Wall was to Insomnia. It felt like nothing could get past them, like he was safe from everything if he just stayed inside of them. What reason would he ever have to leave, anyway? What was better than this? There was so much strength in those arms. They were so steady, but soft, closing Noctis into the enduring heat of his chest, the stalwart bump of his heart inside of it. He breathed in the scent of him, smoke and spice like an open cook-fire; like a home Noctis had always wanted to have.

The sound he made when it threatened to go away might have mortified him if he wasn’t so carelessly clingy today.

“Where are you going?” he whined when Nyx tried shifting out from under him.

“Nowhere far,” Nyx laughed, smoothing the hair from Noctis's eyes and warming his forehead with a kiss. “You’ve got a long day tomorrow. I’m going to make sure you’re prepared for it the right way. What kind of hero would I be if I didn’t aid my prince in his time of need?”

Noctis frowned at the reminder about the event, hugging the abused pillow between his chest and his knees again, feeling about as pathetic as his ten-year-old self, afraid of being left alone.

“Hey,” Nyx said. “No sulking in my house, got it? Trust me, by the time I’m done with you tonight, you’ll feel like you can take on a helluva lot more than a big-wig party.”

Noctis flickered his gaze up to his, catching the wily glitter in his eyes. It was hard not to smile at it.

“Yeah? What exactly do you have in mind?” he couldn’t resist teasing.

Nyx planted his hands on either side of Noctis on the couch, leaning in as close as he could without touching. He dropped his voice low, dragging out every word, the husk of them sending shivers down Noctis’s spine.

“I am going to make you a _mess_ … with some good, old-fashioned Galahdian comfort food.”

Noctis bit his lip and grunted with pleasure. “And then?”

Nyx leaned a little closer, forcing Noctis to lean back, as he went on. “Then, I’m going to put in a really dumb cult classic sci-fi movie because I know they make you laugh.”

“Gods, you say the kinkiest shit,” Noctis gasped, falling into the couch cushions, arms crossed over the pillow he’d grown so fond of, Nyx looming over him with that smirk. “What’s after that?”

“If I haven’t worn you out too much after _that_ … well.”

Nyx tip-toed his fingers along Noctis’s hip, skating just above the hem of his jeans. He dipped his face down to his, lips ghosting over his own, and grinned wickedly.

“Guess it depends on how long the movie is.”

Nyx pecked a kiss to Noctis’s nose before hauling himself to his feet, leaving Noctis to make an exaggerated whine at just how much of a tease he was. Nyx chuckled as he retreated to the kitchen. Noctis pulled himself up to lean against the arm of the couch, getting himself a better view. He loved to watch him move. Whether it was something as intense as warping around the battlefield, or as trivial as shuffling around his kitchen.

Noctis liked to marvel that this man was _his_. He’d fallen in love with him all on his own. He hadn’t needed a lesson plan or a political arrangement to make it work. He hadn’t had to fake a smile to get Nyx to love him back. He could be a total wreck and Nyx still looked at him like he was looking at him now. He still smiled at him as if he were beautiful and perfect without having to pretend to be.

“ _Gods_ , I love you,” Noctis murmured into the pillow.

“You might love me a little less if this turns out bad,” Nyx laughed over the counter-top.

It was excellent.


End file.
